


Share

by GenderfluidXehanort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), post kh3 but before i knew the ending whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidXehanort/pseuds/GenderfluidXehanort
Summary: Sora sits alone on the Paopu tree in Destiny Islands but familiar footfalls lead to an unexpected encounter that will change his fate for the better. Romance ensues.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this more than a month before KH3 was released for a friends birthday and I guess it didn't age super well? Whatever, I guess this is what I would've wanted out of the ending. Hope you enjoy!

Sora sat atop the trunk of the paopu tree, looking out into the boundless horizon before him. The sun was just starting to get lower in the sky and he sighed wistfully, the sound of the waves calming him almost to sleep. They were finally home. They could finally relax.

Kairi had taken leave almost immediately, running back home after saying her goodbyes to Riku and Sora. She had been wanting to tell Selphie about their adventure, texting her the whole way back. It was endearing, the way she almost shook in her seat with excitement. Sora has taken the opportunity to sleep, letting Donald and Goofy man the helm. They needed the Gummi ship to get back to Disney Castle anyways.

Riku, however, was incredibly distant, messing with his phone the whole time. Truth be told, it was a little upsetting, Kairi and him were right there but Riku hadn’t spoken a word to them. And when back on the islands, he left with what could barely be considered a goodbye. 

So Sora came out here to their old spot to think. Well, sulk was probably the word that would better be used to describe it. The solitude was nice, he guessed, after all the previous commotion. Roxas was back in Twilight Town with his friends, everyone was where they belonged, including him. So why did it feel wrong? Sora sighed and lay back, keeping his legs hooked around the trees trunk so he didn’t fall when he hung upside down. It was probably because he was alone. 

He looked deeply at the upside down palm trees and forts of their play island, hanging his arms so he could run them through the sand. He heard shifting of the sand below him but ignored it. It was probably a crab or a seagull. He closed his eyes and listened to the water, not really caring about the feeling of the blood rushing to his head.

It was the sound of footsteps on the bridge that caused him to open his eyes again. He was met with a sight he could’ve never expected. Riku.

“Oh… Um…” Riku seemed to evoke nervous energy. “I didn’t know you were here…”

Sora sat up and turned his body to face Riku. “Yeah. Is something wrong with that?”

“Oh, no, of course not. It’s great that you’re here… Uhm, I was just hoping to… be here alone for a little…” Riku seemed to shift uncomfortably.

“I can leave if you want.” Sora was ready to push himself off the trunk but Riku interjected.

“No, stay!” Sora was a bit shocked at the exclamation. “Sorry…” Riku tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Please stay…”

“Okay…” Sora turned his gaze back to the ocean, hearing Riku shuffle over to his usual spot leaning against the tree. He crossed his arms and looked away from Sora.

“Why don’t you sit up here with me for once. Kairi isn’t here and there’s plenty of room.” Sora looked down at Riku who still was keeping his gaze away. Sora saw him swallow thickly and breath in deeply, shakily. Sora was starting to get concerned.

“Yeah, okay…” Riku hefted himself up onto the tree and began to pick at the skin of his fingers. Sora hadn’t seen him do that since they were little.

“Is something wrong?” Sora’s eyebrows knit together in concern, placing a hand gently on Riku’s forearm. He felt him jump under his hand and pulled away. “Did I do something..?”

Riku turned to look at Sora, hurt evident in his eyes. “No, no, you could never upset me…”

“Then why won’t you look at me? Talk to me? And when you left when we got back, that could hardly be counted as a goodbye.” Sora started to tear up. “What’d I do..?”

Riku looked like he was about to panic, he shifted closer to Sora and put his arms around him in a tight hug. Sora hugged back, so gently his arms could hardly be felt around Riku.

“Sora, you didn’t do anything…” His words were shaky, unsure. “This is a me problem, that’s why I wanted to be out here alone because I knew something like this would happen if I were around you…”

Sora could hear how fast Riku’s heart was beating. He was obviously nervous about something and being around Sora seemed to make it worse. Sora pushed away softly. “So this is about me after all.”

Riku’s face was flushed, almost as if he’d gotten a sunburn, which wouldn’t be unlikely given his fair complexion. But Sora could deduce it was from something else. Riku pursed his lips and looked out to the horizon again. “Yeah… It is… But it’s nothing bad, I swear.”

“Then just say what you want to say. You’re my best friend Riku, I cou-”

“That’s why I’m afraid, Sora. Because you’re my best friend. If you take it wrong it…” Riku exhaled deeply. “It could ruin everything.”

“Nothing could ruin this.” He put his hand on Riku’s shoulder and tilted his head so he could get a better look at Riku’s face. “So please, just tell me what’s bothering you…”

Riku nodded. “Okay…” He turned to Sora and toyed with his lip between his teeth. “We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember and you’ve helped me through… through some of the worst times of my life. You were always there, calling to me through the darkness.”

“Well, of course.” Sora punched him gently on the shoulder. “What else would I be good for if not to bring you back to the light?”

Riku smiled and wrung his hands together. “Well um… I’ve been wondering something for a while… Ever since that first adventure…”

“What is it?” Sora tilted his head.

“Do you… Do you like Kairi?”

Sora seemed taken aback. “Of course I like Kairi. Do… you not like her?”

Riku groaned and put his face in his hands. “Not that kind of like. Do you like like Kairi?”

Sora’s face heated up and his eyes widened. “W-Well, I um, I did… Uh… Back when we were younger. Like, when I was 13 or 14.” He fiddles with a spike of his hair. “Not anymore though, not like that. She’s just a good friend. I think she still likes me though.” He laughed a little nervously. “I like someone else now…”

Riku seemed to sink into himself. “O-Oh… That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sora smiled at Riku, who looked more downtrod than before. “Oh c’mon Riku, it’s not like he likes me back anyways.”

He… “How do you know?”

“He’s had forever to say something and never did, even though I think I’ve made it pretty clear I like him.” Sora leaned back, his arms firmly on the trunk so he wouldn’t fall off. “Guess it wasn’t meant to be.” Sora shrugged and looked forward. “But such is life sometimes.”

“Sora are…” Riku turned his head and leaned to see Sora’s face. “Are you talking about me..?”

Sora flushed slightly. “Yeah. I am.”

“You aren’t messing with me right?” Riku asked inquisitively. Sora shook his head but still kept his gaze away from Riku’s.

Riku smiled wide and threw his arms around Sora. “Oh thank gods… Sora, I don’t think you understand how long I’ve loved you… Everything I did in the beginning, it’s so stupid now when I think about it…” He chuckled and nuzzled his face into Sora’s hair. “I did it out of jealousy over you and Kairi…”

“Oh, Riku, you know that even if something happened with us I wouldn’t have abandoned you…” Sora rubbed a hand on Riku’s back soothingly. “You’re my best friend. I would never leave you over a girl.”

“I just…” He gripped Sora’s shirt tightly in his hands. “I heard when Kairi said that the two of you should leave together… I was so afraid I was gonna lose you.”

“I said no, Riku. There was no way I was going anywhere without you by my side.”

Riku smiled into Sora’s hair and just held him. He turned his head to look out into the horizon, the sun just starting to dip beneath the water.

“Hey Sora?”

“Hm?”

“How long have you known?” Riku asked, fiddling with Sora’s shirt nervously.

“That I like you?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well…” Sora took a second to contemplate. “I think I started to really accept my feelings for you after I had woken up from the memory pod. The whole time I was looking for you and I realized I wasn’t just looking for you out of concern of a friend, I was looking to see the person I loved again…”

“Is that why you dropped to your knees and cried when you found me?” Riku laughed when Sora dug his face into Riku’s chest out of embarrassment.

“Don’t remind me… I… I was just relieved you were okay…” Sora smiled. “But I think when I really fell was during the Mark of Mastery exam.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… The whole time I knew you were there with me and when I would see you, my heart would swell and I got the strength to move forward. And when I was asleep, when I was truly in danger, I could hear you deep in my mind, fighting to bring me back.”  
Sora brought himself away from Riku but took his hands, rubbing his thumbs across Riku’s knuckles. “Y’know, it’s funny Sora… I’ve liked you ever since we were kids but… I think it was the exam that made me realize I was in love with you…” Riku smiled sweetly. “It’s kinda funny actually. Kairi found out I liked you before you did.”

“No way! When?”

“All the way back when everything first started. We were kinda jealous of each other. Fighting for you affection.”

Sora brought a hand up to his face and groaned. “Ughh, now I feel stupid for not noticing…”

“And it was Kairi I was texting on the way back. That’s why she was so excited.”

“Now I feel double stupid Riku...” Sora drew out the last syllable of his name. “But wait, didn't you say you didn't know I was gonna be here? What were you gonna do if you were alone?”

“I, uh, I was planning to tell you tonight and… I was hoping to…” Riku looked up at the fronds of the tree. “To grab one of those while I was here.”

Sora followed his gaze and gasped. “You were going to ask me out with a paopu fruit?” Sora smiled cheekily. “Kinda bold. I guess you really do like me, huh?” He turned back to Riku. “Did you tell Kairi that you were gonna do it?”

“I did, yeah.” Riku looked down. “She seemed a little upset but she knows her love for you is one sided. She said she’d rather you share it with someone you love back.”

“Oh, Kairi…” Sora entwined his fingers with Riku’s. “Her heart is so full… But I can’t help but feel bad though.”

“I know she’ll find someone who loves her wholly. She’s strong, kind, compassionate. Besides, Selphie had told me she was gonna ask Kairi out when we all got back.”

“Selphie?! Is there anything else I don’t know?”

Riku thought for a second. “Nothing I can think of right now.”Riku smiled and Sora squinted his eyes at him, as if to see if he was lying.

“Okay… I believe you.” Sora looked back up at the tree and nibbled on his lip. “So um… Do you still wanna try it, the whole paopu thing?”

Riku flushed red, almost like a tomato. “You’d really do that? Entwine you destiny with mine?”

“Of course. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather share this with.”

“Well then, let me get it I guess…” Riku let go of Sora’s hands and walked across the tree trunk.

Riku kicked off his sandals and began to scale the tree, Sora admiring the lines of pale skin that would be exposed when Riku stretched up his arms. “Don’t fall Riku.”

“See this is why I wanted to be here alone. I’m not gonna fall. I’ve climbed this tree a thousand times.” Riku hooked his legs around the tree and reached up fingers grazing the yellow fruit before taking hold.

“A thousand times? How many people have you shared this with?” Sora said jokingly.

“No one.” Riku twisted the fruit until the stem snapped, coming free in his hand. “I’ve climbed it to find out the best way to obtain one for when I shared it with you.” He shimmied down before he was low enough to drop to the sand below.

Sora flushed. “You’re so dumb. How could you possibly know I would do this with you?”

“I didn’t. But I’d always hoped that if I did it enough this would be the outcome.” Riku took his spot back on the branch. He looked down at the star-shaped fruit. “Though now that I have this opportunity, that I know you want to share something like this with me…” He brushed his thumbs over the waxy surface. “I can’t help but feel like I’m not worthy enough…”

“Riku what are you even talking about?” Sora put a hand on his cheek, Riku leaning into the touch. “You’re worthy of love, you’re worthy of this. To share something like this with the person you love.”

“I just can’t help but feel like you’re doing this out of pity…” Riku shook his head slowly. “I’ve done so many horrible things and I’ve been a less than perfect friend… How can the most perfect person in my life possibly agree to something as life changing as this?”

Sora smiled small and shook his head. “Riku see? That’s where you’re wrong. I’m far less than perfect and we’ve all made mistakes. Nobody is perfect. Even someone with a heart of pure light like Kairi has faults, has made poor decisions, like when she wanted to leave the islands without you.” Sora brought his other hand to Riku’s face and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. “But the crazy thing about people and hearts is that they can grow and change over time. You, Riku, you’ve only gotten stronger and faced that adversity. Even when everything had gone sour in the beginning I could still feel that light within you and I fought to save that light from the darkness. It’s your strength and you ability to change that I fell in love with.”

Riku smiled and set the fruit down in his lap, covering one of Sora’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry… That was a dumb thing for me to say.”

“It wasn’t. I’m happy that you told me this but you have to realize that no matter what happens, I’ll always know you for the light inside. That’s who my Riku is.”

Riku smoothed a hand up Sora’s arm, resting it on his neck. He pulled them closer to each other until their foreheads touched. “And that’s exactly the sort of thing my Sora would say.” He brought his thumb over Sora’s pulse which was beating rapidly beneath his tanned skin, brushing over it lightly.

He breathed in deep to steady himself before closing the distance and pressing his lips to Sora’s. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and tightened his hold, threading fingers through silver hair. Sora pulled away reluctantly and giggled when he saw that Riku’s eyes were still closed. “C’mon let’s eat this thing already. My parents probably want to see me. I haven’t been home yet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that…” Riku still seemed like he was in a haze, face bright pink and moving slow. He picked up the fruit and bent one of his knees up. “Be careful, I don’t want it to get all over you.” Sora giggled at Riku’s words and he rolled his eyes in response. “Oh, grow up.”

Riku lifted the fruit over his head before bringing it back down sharply so it cracked in half over his knee. He quickly handed one half to Sora before the juice got all over him. “Why, thank you, sir.”

“Hey, hold it over the sand you’ll get your pants dirty.”

“That’s what your worried about right now?” Sora laughed. “Let’s just entwine our destinies already.” He lifted his half of the fruit in a ‘cheers motion’. “Ready?”

“Hell no.” Riku smiled and touched his side to Sora’s. “But here goes.”

Sora smiled and brought it to his mouth and watched Riku do the same.

And then he took a bite. And it was the most incredible thing he’d ever eaten.

It was juicy and sweet but with a tang that added just enough bite to it so it wasn’t overpowering. As he chewed and took another bite he began to feel something different, a feeling he had never experienced. A heat spread throughout his chest and it felt as if something was beginning to force its way in.

He began to panic but he heard in the back of his mind the ocean on their island and began to feel calm again. He felt the warm breeze against his skin as he sat atop the tree. 

“Oh! Ahoy! We’re over here!” He felt a light punch to his shoulder as Sora jumped up to stand on the tree. “Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain!”

He watched as Sora ran to the bridge and he decided to walk behind instead, tired of running for the day.

When Riku finally made it to the lower beach he looked to see a man he had never seen before looking into the ocean. “Hey. You’re from the outside world right?”

“Huh? Why would you say that?”

“Because nobody lives out here, and I know you’re not from the main island.” He heard Sora’s footsteps come to a stop.

“Smart kid. What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, my friend’s dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play, but they won’t let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older.” Riku turned to look at Sora who was now waiting at the dock.

“Why are you so interested in the outside world?”

“I wanna get strong. I know I can find it out there, the strength I need.”

“Strength for what?”

Riku turned to he man and smiled. “To protect the things that matter.”

Sora felt his consciousness rush back to himself for a split second before his chest began to fill again, panic setting back in. This time he felt… cold… tired… empty…

His arms strained as he tried to pull the massive doors shut. He felt light radiate behind him and turned to look.

“Now, Sora! Let’s close this door for good!”

He heard Donald call out from the other side. “Close it, quick!”

“But…” Sora sounded hesitant, worried. Riku’s chest felt tight, sad.

“Don’t worry. There will always be a door to the light.”

“Sora, you can trust King Mickey.”

Riku swung around and saw the heartless quickly approaching. “Hurry! They’re coming!”

Sora and the others began to push on the door harder until it began to shut. Riku turned again to face them and looked at Sora through the closing gap in the door. He felt the beginnings of tears behind his eyes but kept them in. He had to force out the words.

“Take care of her.”

The tightness expanded once more but there was no more panic. It was soothing, wrapping around his heart in a calming embrace.

“Wait! Ansem!” Riku turned his head slightly. “I mean, Xehanort heartless… I never thought for a second I’d ever see you again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But… But you saved Kairi, right?” Riku flinched. “I have to be grateful for that… Thanks.”

Riku began to move forward, deciding not to answer Sora. He heard footsteps running to catch up with him and a hand grab his arm.

“Riku, don’t go!”

“Kairi, what did you just say?”

“Riku.”

Riku wanted to break free of her grip, leave, flee, but he stayed. “I’m no one, just a castaway from the darkness.”

“Sora come here. Say something to him.” Riku heard Sora approach. “Here, you’ll understand.” Riku almost pulled away when Kairi touched Sora’s hand to his own.

It was a moment before he heard another word from anyone else but he felt Kairi’s hand let go and Sora’s other hand take its place. He turned to look as Sora began to drop to his knees, face cast downward.

“Riku… It’s Riku… Riku’s here… I looked for you…”

Riku faced him completely. How he longed to clasp his other hand over Sora’s own, wipe the water from his cheeks. Speaking was all he could muster. “C’mon Sora. You’ve got to pull it together…”

“I looked everywhere for you!” Sora finally turned his face up to him and Riku’s heart felt like it could have broken right there. The pain he caused. It was unbearable.

“I didn’t want you to find me…”

Sora took a deep breath and relaxed his inner thoughts. There was no more tightness. Just warmth.

Riku walked through the halls of the building before coming upon a corridor that let to a largely empty room, barren except for the thing in the middle. A figure suspended above the floor, deep in sleep.

“Is that…” He walked closer and gasped. “Sora?”

He ran forward until he was right in front of him. “Sora! Sora! Don’t! You’ve gotta wake up Sora!” He gripped his hand and tugged, trying to break him out of the bubble that kept him afloat.

He began to see the darkness around him recede, felt it flow past him and he turned as it began to materialize into a hooded figure behind him. Riku snarled and summoned his keyblade.

“Are you what’s trapping him in that nightmare? Cause if you are, I’m what nightmares fear!”

Sora’s eyes opened quickly and he was breathing heavy, he felt a light sheen of sweat over his body and had to steady himself as to not fall off the tree.

“Woah, woah. Sora are you alright?” Riku placed a hand on Sora’s stomach and back to steady him. He looked about as tired as Sora did.

Sora looked up at Riku and the tears began to fall freely. He still felt that warmth in his chest, beating along with his own heart. “All these years, ever since we were children… I saw it Riku. I saw it all… I felt it… The way you looked at me and the way your heart would pound… And I was too stupid to realize. Too dumb to see that all these years you loved me this much.”

Riku smiled and tears began to well. “I felt it too. I saw it all through your eyes and now…” He placed a hand on Sora’s chest. “You call feel it right? In here?”

Sora nodded. “It’s like your heart is here, wrapped around mine. It was so scary but then I realized that it was you and you light shining deep within me. I just…” Sora smiled and reached out to pull Riku into a tight hug. “I love you Riku… Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Riku held him back before letting go and dropping from the trunk. “C’mon. Let’s head back home. Our parents probably think we went out on another adventure again.” He offered out a hand.

Sora took Riku’s hand and dropped down onto the sand. “Good idea.” Riku slipped back on his sandals but kept his hand in Sora’s. “Hey Riku?”

“Hm?”

“Do you wanna stay the night? My parents haven’t seen you in forever.”

Riku smiled as they began to walk the familiar path to the docks. “Only if you stay over at my place tomorrow.”

Sora smiled and jumped up excitedly, giving Riku a quick peck on the lips. “C’mon! I’ll race ya to the boats! I’m definitely gonna win this time!” Sora let go of his hand and began to run ahead.

Riku shook his head before running after him. 

“In your dreams!”


End file.
